Love Behind Screen Doors
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: Miku lives in the music world, where stars can be born of shattered. But there are also the prospects of love, and she it about to find out how love can be a blessing, and a curse.
1. Love within a movie

Okay, here is my 'make-up' story for you all.  
I know I said it would be an added chapter, but I kinda truned out to be a story.

This is a little something _extra_ for my story 'Late Night Madness'.  
This is what it might be like if my story was actually a movie with the characters playing the parts that represent them in the story.

I also promised a poem, but that will have to wait XD (I'm gonna write a special one for this =P)

If you are a first time reader to my work, welcome and enjoy!  
If you have read any of my stories (which arent much, saddly) then please tell also enjoy this one too.

Okay, I think that's all I wanted to say... BTW: I hate Thursdays! *cries*

~Enjoy~

Love Behind Screen Doors

"Cut!" The director yelled though her microphone as Miku sighed in annoyance. "That's the seventh time you've done it wrong." The director yelled at the pair as Miku pouts. Kiato sits up, rubbing his face as blue flakes fall off. "Can't be helped." He yells back as Miku stands. "Where you going?" he asks as she turns and walks away from him. "I need to get a drink." She yells over her shoulder. She wanted to get out of her costume, but that didn't seem very likely. They would most likely be called back to redo the scene again. She hated it.

Everyone knew that there was something going on between the pair away from the camera, that's why they were told their roles that they received were _perfect_ for them. Reaching a small table, she picks up a bottle of water and begins to drain the contents. Meiko walked towards the girl before picking up a bottle for herself and draining the contents in one gulp. She sighed in relief as she placed the bottle down. "That was good." She sighs to Miku. Miku smiled before walking off to her dressing room. It wasn't her room, though. She had to share it with Rin.

Rin, upon opening the door, was looking at herself in the mirror as she looked at her costume then to the dress she was wearing. Hearing the door open, she turns and smiles at Miku. "Hey there." She calls as she places her costume down. Miku waves slightly before sitting on the couch nearest the door. Rin looks at her reflection in the mirror again and turns back to Miku. "Hey, does my face look alright?

"Huh?" Miku replies as the girl bounds towards her. "You can't see anything wrong with it, can you?" Rin asks as Miku looks at her face closely. Around her left eye was heavy makeup to cover up something important or embarrassing. But in order for Miku to see it, she had to look really hard. It was hard to tell what it was, and where it began let alone stoped. "I don't see anything. Why?" Miku replies.

Rin sighs and smiles as she twirls back to the mirror, examining her eye again. "I got into a fight with Len, surprise, surprise. And, in my anger and rage, I ran into the door by accident. Didn't think this would happen though." She touches around her eye and lets out a little 'ouch' before nodding her head in approval. "What now?" she asks. Miku shrugs as someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Rin hums. Kaito enters, his face still blue from the face paint, as he nods his head towards Rin. "Hey Rin, how are you?" he asks, ignoring Miku for the moment. "I'm good, still a little sore though." Rin replies, still smiling.

"Ah, that's good then." He replies, smiling in return as he looks to Miku. "Director wants us to finish that scene." He says. Miku groans and leans back on the couch. "Do we have to?" she wails as he pokes his face, some paint coming off on his finger. "Yeah, we do. Stop complaining and hurry up!" he says before closing the door. Pouting, Miku gets up and looks at herself in the mirror briefly before leaving the room.

Meiko was in the hallway waiting for her. She held up a hand as Miku walked towards her. "Hey, you okay?" Meiko asks as Miku pouts. "Yeah, just tired of having to do the same scene over and over and _over_ again." This statement was received with a laugh and a soft slap on the back. Miku sometimes wondered if Meiko should have been a body builder rather than a singer/actor. They walked back to the set where the director was waiting for Miku. "Bout time you arrived." She said as Miku walked onto the set. "Yeah, I know, sorry." The director shook her head before turning around. "Alright, places everyone!"

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone." Miku sighed in relief at hearing those magical words. _Finally_, it was done and over. Katio laid down on his back and flung his hands in the air before resting them behind his head. "Phew! Well, at least that's over now." He says, smiling at Miku as she pinched his cheek. "Ouch!"

"It was your fault that we had to do the scene over and over and _over_ again." She replies, looking at her fingers and the blue paint that had come off. "You should get cleaned up," she says as she looks for something to wipe her finger with. "I don't want blue paint on my costume." He laughed as she walked off, a small smile encasing her lips.

Rin wasn't in their change room when Miku entered. She quickly got changed and wiped off her make up before leaving the room, turning off the lights as she did so. Meiko asked Miku earlier if she wanted to go shopping with her and knowing how the older woman was in terms with shopping, reluctantly agreed. Miku waited outside Meiko's dressing room when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, she sees Len standing there, a little worried. "What's up Len?" she asks.

The boy looked around nervously before whispering "Something's going on here. I think it's between Rin and Kaito, but I wasn't too sure. Do you know anything?" Miku smiled, trying to contain her anger as she shook her head. "Nope, I don't have a clue." Len could see how annoyed Miku was at the moment and restrained himself from giving a small smile. "Well, if you find out, let me know. I think the rumour says they meet at the store room."

"Alright Len, I'll be on the lookout. Take care now." She replies, waving as he walks off. Once he was out of sight, Miku let out an angry sigh before knocking on Meiko's door. "Hey, you in there?" she calls as the door suddenly opens. "Sorry Miku, I'm kinda busy at the moment. Do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Meiko asks, poking her head out. Miku sighed and nodded her head as Meiko smiles in apology. "I won't be long, promise." She says before ducking her head back into the room. Miku sighed and looked around. _Guess this would be the perfect time to find out if that rumour is true or not, _she thought as she headed down the hall and towards the store room.

Miku stood in front of the room and placed an ear to door. She couldn't hear anything from the other side, but that did convince her at all. She huffed in annoyance as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Turning around, she sees Kaito walking towards her, having changed out of his costume with a white towel draped over his head. He looked up at her, surprised as she glares at him. "Miku, what are you-"

"What have you been doing with Rin?" she blurted out. Kaito looked at her, stunned, as the towel falls from his head. He gaped at her, speechless as she feel's angry tears well up in her eyes. Rubbing them furiously, she looks back at Kaito who was still gapping at her in astonishment. "So it's true then!" she yells. He shakes his head. "No, that's not it." He says.

"Oh really? Then tell me why such a rumour has been spreading around the set?" She yells. He frowns before shaking his head. "There has been no such rumour Miku. If there was, I would be the first to know, you of all people should know that." She frowns but nods her head. Kaito did have a way of knowing what was going on, so if such a rumour did exist he would know. Then why did Len say such a thing?

"I'm sorry Kaito." She says, ashamed as she looks down. She hears him walk towards her as she sighs. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." He says as he hugs her. "You were just angry, couldn't be helped. If I heard such a rumour about you, I would be angry too." She cuddled into his chest as he held her tightly. Lifting up her head, he bends down to place a well deserved kiss on her lips.

Meiko, Rin , Len and their director watched in awe from afar. They knew something was going on between the pair, but they didn't expect this. Meiko and Rin looked to their director in a questioning glance as Len asks "So what now?"

"We leave them be." The director replies with a wink. She was a sly woman who wanted them to have some fun before getting all serious. "Besides," she adds as the four of them begin to walk away. "It would be interesting to see how long it takes them to figure out that we know about their 'little secret'." They all smile in glee as they leave the pair to their own devices.


	2. Love when movies end

Hello

I know this was a one-short story, but I felt like adding something to it.

SO: I shall be adding little random chapters every now and then, for fun XD

If there are any requests to this story, I am more than happy to add them in. Just let me know and I shall write it.

This is (I hope) will make you laugh. I know it kinds does for me... well, in my head it does.. and I also have a more concrete background for it...

Never mind!

Just read and enjoy~

* * *

It had taken Miku more than a couple of months to realize that everyone on set knew about her's and Kaito's relationship.

As usual, Kaito knew well before the teen and refused to tell her until she confronted him about it. He just smiled and laughed at her when she questioned him about it. "What, you never noticed before?" He said through tears of laughter. "People have been whispering about it and a couple of times spoke loudly too."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't notice these things." She replied.

She would have dropped him the minute she found out he knew and didn't tell her. But she didn't cause she cared for him. And he was so damn hott too! But that wasn't the main reason why she was going out with him. But it could be counted as a plus.

Miku sighs in relief as she hears the director's final words escape her lips. "Cut! That's a wrap people." The director says. "We have officially completed the movie." Loud cheers could be heard as Miku smiles at everyone, many staff saying 'thank you for all your hard work' while other actors shook hands and continued saying 'job well done'. Miku was looking for someone in particular, a boy in blue hair with peeling blue face pant. Miku spotted the boy, his back to her while he was talking to someone else. Smiling wickedly, she creeps towards him before placing her hands over his eyes.

He stops talking as he smiles and tries to turn around, but she follows his movements so that he can't.

"Guess who?" She coos in his ear. She could see the person he was talking to, a staff member who was in charge of costumes for the men, and winks at them. The man smiles back and gives her the thumbs up before remaining silent.

"Miku, I was talking to someone, you know." He replies as he pulls her hands away and turns around. His blue eyes met with hers as she pouts, but the act seemed so comedic that he ended up laughing at her. "So? He didn't mind and followed along too, right?" She asks, looking around to see the staff member.

He grins back at them and nods his head. Someone calls his name and he excuses the pair before running off. Miku looks around as people start packing up the set and spots Meiko who was talking to the director. "Kaito," She says. He looks down at her.

"What's up?" He asks. She searches for Rin and Len before shaking her head. "Never mind." She says before tapping his chest gently. "I just thought Meiko and the director looked shifty."

"Shifty?" He replies before looking at the two women. They were laughing, smiling, it seemed perfectly normal to him. "I don't know how you got that idea."

"Remember what happened during the shooting of the movie?" She asks as they begin to walk to the change rooms. "They played a trick on us. I have a feeling that they're planning something..." She frowns as he laughs.

"Miku, if they were planning something, don't you think someone would have noticed?" He asks. She looks up at him and sighs. He was right, though. People were warming up to the idea of them going out and were looking out for them, but that didn't change the fact that it still made her a little uneasy. She didn't want everyone to know, she knew what happened when actors when out. The media would be all up in hers and Kaito's face in no time.

She reaches her dressing room and slips inside to see Rin wiping her face, clearing all the makeup off. She looks in the mirror and sees Miku, smiling at her, before continuing with what she was doing. Miku quickly changes and clears her face of the makeup before heading outside. Rin was still at the mirror, busy applying a new layer of the cosmetics to her face. Miku grins evilly as she calls out "Put any more of that stuff on, and you're face will melt!" to which Rin gives a startled shriek before turning around to see Miku's smile. Her face flushes red before she calls out "You are so DEAD Miku!"

Miku just pokes her tongue out at her friend before leaving the room.

She was walking outside when she caught sight of both Meiko and the director. Meiko waves at her as the director smiles. "That was a great last scene." The director says as they walk outside. "You seem to have captured Fay quiet well."

"Yeah, well if you were doing the same scene over and over again, you would grow an attachment to that certain character." Miku sighs in response as Meiko laughs.

"Yeah, especially when it involves Kaito." She says. Miku glares at her, receiving a playful laugh from the older woman, before sighing and shaking her head. "Anyway, when's the next movie gonna start?" She asks the director.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll let you guys have a break for a while, cool down and relax, before we get serious again." Was her reply. Miku nods her head as Meiko grunts in approval. "Gives me time to do what I want."

"Which is?" Miku asks.

Meiko stares at the girl before punching the air. "Drinking booze and exercising!" She booms. Miku and the director both laugh at the bold statement as Meiko beams at them both. "I'll drink to that." The director responds before looking to her watch. "But the drink will have to wait. I have to go over some details with the editors before I can officially be over and done with this movie."

"Something wrong?" Meiko asks.

The director shakes her head. "Nah, nothing like that. I just need to clarify a few things with them. You know; basic directing stuff." She replies. "But I will hold you to that drink." She says, pointing a finger at Meiko. The woman laughs and holds her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll organize something soon-ish." She replies. Miku smiles at them as they walk to the gates that lead from the set and onto the street. A car was waiting for the director as she shakes both Meiko's and Miku's hands. "I'll see you guys later." She says before entering the car and driving off.

Miku waves after the car before turning around and seeing Kaito leave the set. He spots her and waves before walking towards the pair. "Hey Meiko." He says before patting Miku's head.

"Hey there stud." Meiko replies, looking the younger man up and down. He looks at his clothes and back to the older woman, an accusing look on his face. "What?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just noticing those tight jeans you are wearing. Very nice~" She comments before winking. Miku frowns at the woman before giving her boyfriend a well deserving kiss. "Well you can't have him." She says to Meiko. "Cause he's mine, so hands off!"

The older woman laughs and holds her hands in the air in defeat. "Hey, no complaints here. I was just noting how he looked, that's all." Miku smiles at her before they hug.

"I'll see you whenever." She says as both Miku and Kaito walk off together. Meiko was left waving off after them before walking away herself. What she needed now was a good drink and some people to party with. Yeah, time to hit the good old fashioned pub!


	3. Love down memory lane

Sup people?

I thought, after a while, that I'll continue writing this like a normal story. I mean, it's heading that way and can no longer be classified as a one-shot story.

So I'm gonna develop it further.

For all those who are waiting for 'Dark Woods Circus', I have some good news for you:  
The first chapter will be up this Monday, hopefully in the morning (according to my clock down under) so you can be expecting it soon.

So yeah, I'll update this story at random intervals, depending on how I feel regarding it, and yeah.

Thanks for reading and keep on checking up on it.

Ta ta~

* * *

**Love down memory lane**

Miku tightens her grip on Kaito's arm as they enter the karaoke bar. She wasn't one to cling to those she was with in regards to entering strange places, but with the sound of music pumping though the walls as the bass coursed though her body, she couldn't help but remember her first scary, yet very exciting time, in a karaoke bar.

It was were everything started for her, after all.

The place seemed old, like it had been around for a long time, with not much repair needed. She frowns as Kaito leads her to a room. She couldn't help but feel like she had been there before.

"We're here." He says before removing his arm from her protective grip. She looks up at him, a little startled, before looking at the door. "And where's 'here' exactly?" She asks.

He holds a finger to his lips and winks. "Now that would be telling." He replies before opening the door.

She gasps as she recognises the room.

It wasn't large, nor was it filled with extravagant lights or decorations. It was a simple room, one filled with magazines from twenty years ago and the strange smell or coffee.

It was where she was first scouted.

Which, after all, is a strange place for someone to be scouted from regarding singing talent. It wasn't the best place, after all. Sometimes the quality of the microphones let the voice sound far better or far worse than the actual voice.

Miku looks up at Kaito as he leads her inside. "How did you know?" She asks. She only met Kaito a few years ago at her record company's annual Christmas party. He had been with the record company for several years and knew everyone in the room. Everyone, except her.

He never once asked about how she had been found, nor had he bothered asking about her past, something she would rather keep hidden. He was sweet, kind and gentle about matters that bothered her. He never once acted selfishly.

That only lasted a couple of weeks.

Miku, while overhearing a bunch of singers gossiping, heard that Kaito had been snooping around, trying to find out about the mysterious singer who had just been found. At first, Miku thought it was someone knew when she realised that she was the only new member to the company. It made her blood boil to know that he was snooping around.

Miku shook her head as she sat down on the couch as Kaito picks up a magazine. "What are we doing here?" She asks as he flips though the pages.

He looks up briefly before returning to the pages before him. "I wanted to see this place for myself. Besides, I invited some friends to come too. I wonder why they're taking so long..." He muses to himself. Miku gaps at him before looking at him angrily.

"You did what?" She yells at him.

He turns to her and places the magazine down. "You heard me, I invited people to come here."

"Like who?"

He shrugs. "Just a bunch of people you know." She pouts as a knock is heard from the door. Miku stiffens, worried about who would enter, as Kaito opens the doors.

Miku wasn't expecting the sight she saw.

Gakupo Kamui, along with Luka Megurine and Gumi stand at the door: Gumi with a goofy grin on her face, Gakupo with his arm around Luka, while Luka pinches the hand draped around her shoulder. Kaito smiles and waves for them to come in.

"Hey there Kaito!" Gumi booms as she gives him a big hug. Miku pouts in annoyance at the sight as Kaito laughs.

"It's nice to see you too, Gumi." Kaito replies as he removes her arms from around his neck. She smiles back at him before punching the air. "Alright! Lets get this party started!" She yells.

Luka sits down next to Miku who smiles at the older woman before her. Luka returns the kind smile before turning to Kaito. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asks him as he sits on the other side of Miku.

He nods his head. "Yeah, it has. But, things are for the better, I believe."

"Things are good, that is true, but for the better? I'm not sure." She replies as Gakupo stands with Gumi and watches her choose the first song. His face beams with the excitement of a young child as he choose the first song, to Gumi's disapproval.

"This is for my darling Luka," he says into the microphone. Luka turns to him in annoyance, but the gaze doesn't faze him as he continues. "This shall not be our last night out together."

"It will be if you dedicate another song to me." She hisses as the music begins to play the tune to one of Miku's own songs, 'Last Night, Good Night'. Sure, it wasn't one of her most famous songs, but for it to be in a karaoke bar both honoured and embarrassed her. What made her feel even more embarrassed was the fact that Gakupo, a leading male singer in the music industry, not to mention an amazing actor and the very man who scouted Miku for her talent, had dedicated her song for Luka; who was the same as Gakupo in both the music and film industry, maybe even more famous.

Miku's cheeks flush a light red, to which Kaito notices and kisses her right cheek. Her cheeks flush a deeper red as he laughs. Luka looks down at the pair and smiles before looking back at the bumbling duo before them. Gumi was in her element, performing for the sake of it while taking care of the drinks and snakes for everyone else. Gakupo was acting like the usual idiot he was, but his voice, to her, was like melting snow. It was beautiful, dreamy and melodic.

But she would never tell him that, for the chance he would be over joyed at the fact. She refuses to give him that satisfaction. But it didn't mean she couldn't think it.


	4. Love revelling secrets

Hello!

I'm doing exams at the moment *groans* while being sick at the same time *graons AGAIN!* and I thought 'What is something fun that I can do?'

I came up with putting up another chapter of this story.

If anyone is interested, my 'Dark Woods Circus' story is now up and started! I will try to update that story every Monday, but I might miss uploading it.

I am also going to try and upload this story weekly too, and if I'm in a writing mood, there may be more than one chapter a week than normal. (horray?)

I don't know how long this story will be, I'm just writing it until I feel it is ready, so if anyone has any suggestions, by all means, send me a message.

I want to know of a song that is sung by Gakupo and Luka, a duet. I only know one song, but I was wondering if anyone knew any others.

If you do, please send me a message and let me know! I will make sure to thank you in the next chapter!

Anyway, that's all from me at the moment.

Wish me luck for the exams! *fingers crossed*

* * *

**Love ****revelling secrets**

Miku looks at the glass in her hand, the foam of the drink spilling over the sides as bubbles rise from the drink. A curly straw was positioned in the centre of the drink as the teenager takes attentive sip from it before pulling it away from her face and scrunching up her face in disgust. "This tastes horrible!" She declares to Gumi who had given her the drink.

The bright, green haired girl just sighs heavily before relieving the drink from the teens hands and gulping it down loudly. Gakupo laughs at the noise before announcing a drinking contest between the pair, and eagerly convinced Kaito to join in. He smiles down at Miku, who was frowning at the idea, before picking up a mug. "The first to guzzle down their drink picks the next song!" He booms. Both Gumi and Gakupo nod their heads in agreement before turning to look at Luka.

"Will you be the judge?" Gumi asks.

Luka looks at them all before sighing and nodding her head. "3, 2, 1... go." She says, un enthusiastically.

Miku watches in fascination at the sight before her. She had never seen anyone down that amount of alcohol in such quick succession. She was most amazed at Kaito who, to Miku's knowledge, was the youngest of the trio yet had nearly finished his drink. In a matter of seconds, Kaito places his mug down, drained of all its contents, and beams down at Luka who gives him a quick, sharp smile. "Kaito is the winner." She announces.

Gumi groans in protest, still waiting to pick the song of her choice. Gakupo shrugs his shoulders before sitting down next to Miku as Kaito wipes him mouth before flipping though the songs, with Gumi leaning over his shoulder, still trying to pick her own song ahead of Kaito's.

Miku looks up at the lavender haired man as a question rises, but she looks away as her nerves start to overwhelm her. Gakupo either senses this or just on a whim, turns to look down at the teen beside him before leaning back into the couch. "Surprised, huh?" He asks. She looks up at him before frowning.

"At what?" She asks.

"At Kaito guzzling down that drink." He replies. Miku looks up to her boyfriend, a word that once said or thought would bring a flush to her cheeks, to which he turns to look at her and smiles in a goofy looking grin. She returns the smile before looking back at Gakupo. "It was surprising," she admits. "But not as surprising as seeing you again."

"Ah-ha! So you do remember that day?" He declares. She stiffens before nodding her head slowly.

"It's a bit hard to forget, honestly." She replies.

Music begins to play as Gumi and Kaito begin singing a duet. The pair seem to be in their element as both bare smiles of complete bliss upon their faces. Luka picks up her drink and shifts closer to the teen. Miku notices this and shuffles a little in her seat. She felt a little out of place with these two next to her. How was she going to compare with them? They were famous, beyond that, almost legendary. What was she supposed to do in the situation she had now found herself caught it?

"I can tell you have some questions you wish to ask." Luka says. Miku turns to the older woman who just smiles sweetly at her. "And I believe you should ask those questions. It's good to ask, after all."

"Hold up," Gakupo says, a little startled at Luka's presence. "Firstly: how did you know she wanted to ask something? And secondly: since when did you scoot all the way over here?"

Miku stifles a smile as Luka sits up straight. "Okay, firstly: it's called a woman's intuition. Research about it some time. And secondly: while you were blabbing to her, I shifted over here. I did not scoot, I just slid this way. Anything else?"

Miku lets a small laugh escape as Gakupo smiles and shrugs. "No, nothing more to add."

Luka returns the smile before looking down at Miku. The teen looks up as Luka tilts her head slightly, indicating for Miku to ask away."Okay, my first question is to you," she says, looking up at Gakupo. "I want to know why you were in this karaoke bar in the first place five years ago."

Gakupo frowns and rubs the back of his head before looking up at her, his smile gone along with all amusement. He looked completely and utterly serious as he coughs into his hand. "There was a rumour on the street about a girl who had an amazing voice. It was said she would come here with her friends every Friday and sing to anyone who would listen. I asked around about that girl and all they could tell me was that she had long, green hair and was a natural performer. So, I decided to come and see for myself who this girl was. And who did I end up seeing, performing their little heart out in this very room, which was filled with people who came to listen and enjoy?"

Miku's heart felt like it was doing flips in her chest as she lowers her head slightly. She never knew there was such a rumour on the streets. She always thought that people ignored her. Now, she was famous and singing to her heart's content because of such a thing. And even more, she was now featuring in a film with other talented people; people she could only have dreamed of having the chance to meet, let alone work with them and become eventual friends. She never knew that one, small thing like singing in a karaoke bar for people's entertainment, would lead her to the career path she was now leading. She looks up at her scout, the man who made her dreams come true, and smiles in gratitude at him. He returns the simple before stretching his arms.

"Then, can I ask a more personal question?" She asks. Both Luka and Gakupo nod their heads.

"What's the relationship like between you? I mean, are you going out?"

Luka, who was drinking as the question was being asked, spits out the contents of the drink onto the small coffee table in front of her.  
Gakupo was too stunned to react in any other way.  
Miku was beginning to think she had asked a horrible question.

"N-never mind!" She stammers quickly. "That was a silly question to ask. I'll go and pick a song for myself now." Miku stands, nervously, as she walks towards the singing pair who were trying so hard not to giggle at the sight before them.

Luka looks to Gakupo as he slowly turns to gaze at her. Their eyes lock for a moment before Luka turns away from him and looks at the mess before her.

Gakupo sighs and stand up before walking towards the door. "Hey," Kaito asks. "Where are you heading?"

He turns to him and replies "We need to clean up that mess. I'm gonna see if they have a cloth or something." Before leaving, the door closing with a soft click.

Luka stands as well and quickly leaves with the excuse that she needs to use the bathroom.

With both out of the room, Kaito and Gumi burst into laughter as Miku looks at them both with concern. "What's so funny?" She asks the pair.

Kaito tries to answer her but he only manages to erupt into more laughter. Gumi straightens up and wipes a few tears away from her eyes as she explains. "Luka and Gakupo both have a crush on each other, but neither will admit it. Luka thinks Gakupo is too childish, but he only acts that way around her. He doesn't know how to act around her, so tries to act like a fool to hide the fact of his true feelings. But because of that, Luka will never admit to him about her true feelings, so they keep on digging this pit that they can't get out of. They're running in circles!" Gumi declares before convulsing in laughter again.

Miku smiles, finding it amusing too, before flipping though the songs in front of her. She wanted to do something, something that would be amusing to the trio in the room at the moment. She looks to the pair rolling on the floor. "Hey," she says. "Do you guys know of any songs that Luka and Gakupo have sung as a duet?"


	5. Love during a song

I did a bit of research considering a song that both Luka and Gakupo have sung (along with asking you guys for some help) when I read the only review for this story (sad, huh XD) and checked out the song. Thank you to Snowfur10 for recommending the song 'MAGNET' to me.

I just hope I've got the lyrics write (Note: I don't understand Japanese so I have to go off other peoples translations)

Please review and tell me what you think~

* * *

**Love during a song**

How was Miku to know that her lovely plan would end out like this?

Gakupo and Luka had fought for what seemed like hours before parting ways quiet unwillingly. Gakupo claimed that he was going home while Luka said she had to go back to the agency to work out some problems. Both had left at the same time, both in the opposite direction. All because of Miku's decision. She looks to Kaito and Gumi who where sighing in frustration. It was a good idea, after all. It was just problematic that both parties had hit a few bumps in the road before returning back to the room.

- Half an hour earlier -

Miku stands excitedly with Kaito and Gumi on either side.

She notices one particular song that both Luka and Gakupo had once sung together. The name was all that she had forgotten, but with the help of Gumi, she soon remembered the tune and her grin returned.

"So, what are we doing again?" Kaito asks as Miku begins filtering though another booklet of songs. She looks up at him briefly as Gumi points to a song and begs for it to be placed on the list.

"We're creating a song list that will play continually before playing the song 'MAGNET'. This will set the mood, and make it seem accidental. Understand now?" Miku replies.

Kaito scratches the back of his head before shaking it. "No, I still don't get it. But," He says before Miku could growl at him. "I'm taking it as a girl thing so I won't try and understand it, okay?" He says in his defence. Miku sighs before removing a song from the play list. Gumi groans in annoyance before leafing though the list of songs again.

"That's enough." Miku says as she closes the book. Gumi looks up at her, startled, before pouting. "We need to leave before they return." Miku continues before pressing 'play' on the remote. The song '19 Sai' by Suga Shikao begins playing as the trio leave the room.

Gumi's wails could be heard down the hallway as she is dragged by both Miku and Kaito into the lobby. "But I still haven't picked out a song~!"

Luka looks down the hallway, back towards the room she and her friends were sitting in, before entering the bathroom. She wasn't really lying when she said she was going there, but now that she was there, she didn't know exactly what to do. Most people knew her face, and even though she managed to get though the packed karaoke bar into the private room, there was still the slight chance that someone might recognize her and her peaceful afternoon would then be ruined.

She then recalls how Gakupo sung for her, how his sweet voice felt like melting butter to her ears as his peaceful face made her heart skip a beat. A light flush encases her delicate face, just the memory bringing her to a state of delusion. Turning on the tap, she splashes her face with water before drying it off and looking at her reflection.

She never thought of herself as overly beautiful, even though she did know she was quiet the beauty. She fixes her hair, all the while being conscuious that others may walk in, and leaves the bathroom.

Gakupo found the bar where he soon ordered a drink. He sighs to himself as he looks around the packed room. It was a Friday night, after all, and the bar was packed with excited teenagers and young adults all wanting to just have fun for the rest of the night. He smiles at the memory of when he was their age, not a care in the world and just doing it for the sake of it. He missed those times, knowing he would never get them back.

He was a busy man, after all. He was leading the music industry into a new era where amazing talents were being found each and every day. Not only that, but he was touching on skills that most singers wouldn't vernture into. Acting, writing, directing, not to mention his personal favoriate, modeling. These were all things he loved to do and enjoyed doing them. But his one and only joy came from watching her, his dear Luka.

He had fallen for her since the day they met, nothing special, but it was when she was scouted and joined the agency. He had already been there for at least a year or two and was asked to show her around. He was more than glad to do so.

"Hey," someone says, tapping Gakupo's shoulder.

Gakupo turns around to meet the glaring face of a drunk man. "You look familiar." He slurs before falling onto the counter in a drunken sleep. The bar tender looks to the man before rolling his eyes and calling for a taxi.

"Don't mind him." He says to the startled Gakupo. "He's a regular and gets drunk quiet easlily."

"Then why serve him any drinks?" He asks.

The bartender shrugs. "He's a good friend of mine."

Gakupo smiles, guzzles down his drink, and leaves to get some fresh air. But the drunkards words had echoed thoughout the place and people began turning in his direction.

"Hey, aren't you Gakupo Kamui? The singer?" A girl as as she steps in front of him.

Gakupo looks down at the girl, smiles and nods his head. She beams up at him and continues. "I promised my friends that if I ever met you, I would shake you're hand. So," she holds out her hand for him. It was an unusual request, but not something that he couldn't accept. He smiles at her warmly and shakes her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Kamui." She says before running off towards the door to where her friends were waiting. She looks back briefly and waves to him as he returns the gesture. He liked those that only held humble requests, like the shake of the hand or a polite 'hello'. They always made him feel like someone else, like he wasn't his famous self.

Luka watches the scene before her, how he smiles down at her warmly and even waves after her as she leaves. Now he was looking down at his hand, like it was the most amazing thing in the world, and smiled so sweetly that it sent her heart fluttering. What was she supposed to do? Gakupo never smiled at her like that.

She was about to turn and walk back to the room when someone grabs her shoulder. She turns around to face a huge man, brute of a guy, with a few of his 'friends' hanging back a little. "Hey there, little lady." He says, his words slurring a little. "Me and my friends here were wondering if you wanted to have some fun."

She looks behind him, to his giggling friends, before pinching his hand, forcing him to let go of her. "I'm fine, thank you. I already have some friends waiting for me."

She turns and begins walking off. The man grumbles in disapproval as he grabs for her again. "Hey you-" he says before she spins around to give him a piece of her mind.

While she was turning around, she lifts her leg up high as she performs a high round-house kick to his temple. The man stagers back before his head connects with the wall. His friends look at her in disbelief before rushing towards her.

Big mistake.

Upper cut to the chin before a reverse punch to the guts. That makes two down and one to go.

Dodge a punch, block another before using the enegy of the blow to do another reverse punch and a kick to the shin. She man falls to the floor, clutching his shin and rolling in pain. That's three down.

"Next time," she says to them as she turns. "When a lady says no, you should heed her words and not continue the issue. Are we clear?"

She hear's a reluctant 'yes' from all three men before walking off towards the room.

When she arrived, she found the room empty. Miku, Kaito and Gumi were nowhere to be seen and music was still playing. She looks at the song. 'Bad Apple' by Gumi was playing currently, the next song was to be 'L-R' by Demon Kogure Kakka, an unusual song for a karaoke bar but one she didn't mind too much. She sat on the couch and began reading the magazines there again.

A few songs had passed before Gakupo entered the room. Luka looked up briefly before returning to her magazine in her hand. Gakupo saw her and pouted a little at her lack of communication before sitting down next to her. No one else was in the room except for the two of them. Maybe now would be the best time to talk to her.

"So Luka, I was wondering..." he began before stopping. Luka glares at him as she slowly places the magazine down.

"What is it Gakupo, I'm all ears." She replies.

He gulps a little, never seeing her this angry before, as he continues. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime; catch a movie, go to a restaurant, you're choice."

She sighs and turns to him, about to reply, when the music for 'MAGNET' begins playing. They both turn to the TV screen as they see the video clip for the song. Their version.

Luka hadn't changed the song, it was already playing a bunch of songs before hand.

Gakupo had stood around for a while, admiring her when he entered, before sitting down next to her.

They look at each other momentarily.

"Why did you put this song on?" Luka asks.

"Me? It just got in here and sat down. Why, don't you like it?"

"No, it's one of the worst songs I've sung." She replies.

His startled expression pains Luka to see, but after seeing him with that other girl already hurt her more. "So, do you hate me?" He asks meekly.

She turns to him and glares. He looks back at her shocked, before frowning back. "What have I done now?" He asks. "All I did was enter the room and this is how you act! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it might not concern me, but if you're not happy here, then maybe you should ask that girl out." She stares at him emotionless.

He just gaps at her, stunned, before looking at her angirly.

Their voices boomed in the room, all the while the song continues to play, mixing with their conversation.

"She was just a fan, there was nothing more to it!"

_'I'm wrapped around your finger, from the lips to the tongue.'_

"Yet it seemed there was more to it than meets the eye. Why did you smile at her like that? You never smile at anyone like that, ever!"

_'Ever if this is something that's unforgivable, the flames jump higher still.'_

"What do you mean? Are you claiming that I never smile?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean? Enlighten me Luka, because you never smile at me either."

_'I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me that you don't think this is a mistake.'_

"I want you to smile at me like that, I want you to be the one that smiles for me and me alone, yet I can never have that smile because I can't bare the sight of you! I never smile at you because you con't make me smile. You want and expect things from me that I can't give, yet you don't understand how much I want to give, how much I want to smile. I want to be the only one you will ever smile for, yet I don't want to be that sole person at the same time."

_'I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me.'_

"I feel like I don't know you any more, Luka. I thought I knew you better, thought you knew me better. I want to make you happy, to make you smile, because I want to be the only one to do that for you, yet you smile at everyone else and never with me. Why am I so different? If you feel this way, then why do you try so hard to make sure you avoid me? It seems that you don't care at all! That all you want to do is make others work and never return the affection they give to you. Tell me, Luka, does that seem fair to you? If someone loves you, will you force them to show their affection while you give nothing in return?"

_'I want to drown in this moment of captivation._

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself. Show me your obsession if you love me._

_This 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing. I would follow you to the end of forever._

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relived, as if we had time to feel tender to each other.'_

Tears begin to stream down Luka's face as Gakupo looks at her before turning aside. He couldn't bare to look at her any more. He felt like he had poured his hear tout to her and all she did was reject it. Luka felt the same way. Neither knew how to communicate their ture hearts desire to each other.

"Luka, I-"

"It's fine, Gakupo." She looks up at him sadly.

"_'That dream that has never come again,'_" she begins to sing as she closes her eyes and holds a hand to her heart. Gakupo looks at her as she continues. "_'There is no chance in our reality. If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...'_" Her tears continue to fall as Gakupo reaches out to touch her before looking at his hand and pulling it back.

He stands and looks down at her, a mixture of anger and sadness etched in his face, before leaving her alone.

The song continues, but it seems so empty and lonesome now. She lied when she said she thought it was the worst song she had ever sung, because when she felt lonely or sad, she would listen to it. Now, it only made her feel empty inside, and it brought nothing but pain to her ears. She felt like everything in her world had just gone terribly wrong.

Luka and Gakupo soon left as Miku sighs sadly. She didn't mean for this to happen. All she wanted was to help them. She could tell that they liked each other, just the same as her and Kaito.

Kaito places a hand on Miku's shoulder as she looks up at her. "I only wanted to help." She says as he hugs her.

"I know you did, and you're heart was in the right place. But, sometimes, things don't go as you plan." He says as he gently kisses her forehead.

Gumi sighs as she looks at them, a small smile etching upon her lips. "Well, at least I got my song on the list." She says before walking off.

Miku and Kaito look at her, confused, before walking into the room and looking at the song list.

"'Bad Apple' by Gumi. I didn't know she placed a song on the list." Miku says.

Kaito laughs briefly before leaving the room, Miku following closely behind. "That's Gumi for you: always has a trick up her sleeve. Let's just hope she stays out of trouble."

"Trouble? Why would she get into trouble?" Miku asks.

Kaito winks at her. "Like I said, she always has a trick up her sleeve."


	6. Love hidden in disguises

Yay! I have inspiration music playing for me while I write this.

Wanna take a guess?

Times up!

It's Vocaloid songs, over 107 of them! *gasps!*

I'm addicted to Vocaloid, but then again, it would be sad and kinda amazing if I wasn't cause of the stories I've written. *grins*

Sorry for being slow with uploading, I've been busy and stuff. Will make it more frequent.

BTW: I'm thinking of writing a random Christmas story (for Vocaloid, of course)

Would any of you guys be interested or not? It will follow this story line but will be separated from this story. So I wanna know if it would just be a waste of my time, if I should go ahead and write it or if I should write it and add it to this story. I dunno now... my brains turned to mush.

Anyway, the heat is making me sleepy, so I'm just gonna finish this off then take a nap.

I feel like a cat for some reason~ And I have the sudden urge to eat leeks now

* * *

**Love hidden in disguises**

Things started going back to normal for everyone from 'Late Night Madness'. Miku was working on a new single, Kaito was preparing for a concert or two, Rin and Len were wasting away their time as usual, while Meiko was late for work with a hangover while new talents had to put up with her loud mouth and slurred words before looking after her as she napped during their valuable time. Gakupo was working with the companies CEO's to help build a grand name for all the main stars of the company, while Luka was in the sound studio, working with a few new talents and helping to smooth their rough edges. Gumi was her cheerful self and Miku started to see the lime green headed girl more often than before.

Miku walks into the building to be greeted by her boyfriend with a swift kiss. "Sorry I couldn't stay long," he says with an apologetic smile. "But stuff came up that I had to take care of and-"

Miku smiles and shakes her head. "You don't have to apologise." She says. "Both you and I follow the same professions and I know what its like to have stuff going on. Good luck with your concerts and do your best."

He smiles down at her before kissing her again and rushing out the doors swiftly.

She waves after him with a warm smile on her lips until she can no longer see him to which he smile fades and is replaced with a sigh.

She understood he was busy, there was no mistaking that. But she just wished he would spend some more time with her than rushing off to prepare for the up coming concert that the company held once every year. It was, for this particular year, to be done during Christmas. It was a little out of the ordinary for the company to do such a thing like that, but it was only postponed to that date due to Gakupo who requested it to be moved.

At the thought of the male pop star, Miku begins to wonder back to that night. It had been over a month now since then and Miku had noticed that Luka and Gakupo were avoiding each other. What little encounters they had resulted in none to minimal communication between the pair. They still refused to talk with one another and would blatantly ignore each other.

Miku began worrying for their well being.

In the recording studio, Miku finishes off recording her vocals for the new song, to which the studio artist congratulates her for a job well done and tells her to take a quick break.

"I might have you call you back to sing it again, but that's only if the vocals and the music to match up perfectly. Would that be a problem for you?" He asks, a man by the name Sora Kisame. He was a few years older than Kaito and had mixed music for nearly everyone in the company. Every year, though, he changed to a new artist. He had personally requested to mix Miku's music for this very year.

Miku smiles. "No, that's not a problem at all. Just let me know if it's fine or not and I'll sing it again if need be."

"Thank you Miss. Hatsune." He says with a small bow.

She waves at him before leaving the room and heads towards the small kitchen area.

Upon entering the room she spots Luka reading over a music score while dipping from a cup. Miku looks at the bench to see a pot of coffee freshly brewed with enough liquid inside for a few more cups. Miku helps herself to a cup before walking over to the older woman.

Upon hearing the teen sit on the couch, Luka looks up from the score and smiles at her. "My, I didn't hear you enter. I was son engrossed in this song that I didn't hear you until just now."

"That's alright Luka." Miku says with a small smile. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go."

"No, you can stay. It's more than alright. You didn't disturb anything." Luka says as she takes a sip from her mug. She pulls back her face in disgust, before winking to the girl next to her. "Looks like my coffees cold now." She says with a warm smile.

Miku smiles back before taking a sip from her mug. It was luke warm now, not hot like normal coffee should be. Sighing, she places the mug down as she looks over to the score on the coffee table.

Upon seeing the teens interest, Luka picks up the papers and places them on her lap. Miku looks up with a blush.

"You know," Luka says. "You're timing couldn't of been more perfect. I've been writing a song, a duet, to which I'm searching for a female vocals voice to sing alongside with my own. I was thinking over my options when you came in."

Miku's eyes widen in shock as she anticipates Luka's request.

"Miku," Luka says as she holds out the score to the younger girl. "I was wondering if you would like to sing this song with me?"

Miku stares at Luka, then to the score, before taking it gently from the older woman's hands. "I would be honoured to sing alongside you, Luka." She says, her eyes glistening with delight.

Luka smiles as she score leaves her hands. "I'm glad you think so too." She stands and begins walking out of the room before turning around.

"Oh, and one more thing," she says. Miku looks up from the score, having already begun to read though it.

"I'm wanting to perform it at the Christmas concert. I hope that isn't too soon for you."

Miku's jaw drops as Luka smiles, waves, and leaves the room.

The Christmas concert? That was less than a few days from now!

Not to mention she still had to ask Gumi about her song, 'Bad Apple' that she wished to add a Christmas like tune to.

Miku sighs as she looks over the music properly as her jaw drops again.

This song was complex and had her singing quiet a bit. The other problem was the fact that she was more of a listen first then read later kinda singer. She was alright with reading music of scores, but not the best. She found it easier to listen to the song first so she could get the tune right before singing the song without any indication.

"Oh well." She says to herself. "Just mean's I've gotta work extremely hard for the next few days."

Standing, she begins to walk out of the room when Gumi enters and drags her back down to the couch.

"There you are Miku!" The girl says as Miku smiles.

"I've been looking for you." They both chorus together. Miku looks startled as Gumi grins back at her.

"You've been looking for me?" Miku asks as Gumi nods her head.

"But you go first." Gumi says. "Why were you looking for me?" She asks.

"Well," Miku begins. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I used you're song, 'Bad Apple', for the Christmas concert, but change it around to make it sound more for the occasion."

Gumi looks up to the ceiling, her finger positioned on her chin as she contemplates the offer. She looks back to Miku and smiles before nodding her head.

"Knock yourself silly!" Gumi replies. "I'm alright with that. I have no problem what so ever about it."

Miku sighs in relief, glad that she had approved. She had already been working on the project and didn't really want to worry about which song to sing instead.

"Now it's my turn!" Gumi says.

Miku had all but forgotten about Gumi looking for her as she smiles. "What was it you needed to ask about?" Miku asks.

"Okay, I know this might sound strange, but I was wondering where you lived. Cause, I know a lot of people here live on their own in the companies apartments, but I was wondering if you were like that too. Cause if you were, then that would make us room mates... In a way." Gumi says excitedly.

Miku looks startled at her question before nodding her head.

Miku had moved into her apartment the year after she had been scouted. It wasn't that she didn't love her family or friends or where she lived, that was far from the reason. It was because it was convenient, easy accesses to all the facilities she required and had room for all the equipment she needed. It was against her will, at first, to move. It was a decision made by the company, but now she was thankful for the forced move. She had more freedom to write and sing, not to mention acting was now involved with her life.

Kaito and Meiko lived in the apartments too, and she was pretty sure that Teto Kasane lived there was well. But she never knew Gumi did as well.

"Really? That is so cool! I never knew that. I mean, me myself just moved there and all but-"

Gumi's rant was cut off by a delivery man carrying a bouquet of flowers. "I have a delivery here." He says, looking to the only people in the room, who happened to be Gumi and Miku.

Miku looks stunned as Gumi bounds towards the man. "Who's it for?" She asks.

The man, a little worried at the distance between singer and delivery man, looks to his clip board before replying "A Miss. Luka Megurine."

"I'll take it then!" Gumi says, sticking her hand in the air. The man looks at her, before sighing and handing her the board.

"Just sign here please." He says. Gumi signs the paper and snatches the bouquet from his arms. He looks at her, startled, before coughing into his hand and leaving, not even saying 'good bye' or a polite 'good day'.

"He was a bit rude." Gumi says as she searches for a card.

Miku places the score down and helps the girl out. "I can't believe this." She whispers as she searches among the flowers.

There was a large range of flowers that Miku had never seen before. Miku eventually found the card, wedged deep inside the bouquet. Pulling it out, she taps Gumi on the shoulder as she opens the card, Gumi looking in from the side to see who it was from.

There was no message, only a name and lots of little xoxo's at the bottom. Miku looks to Gumi he smiles at her before reading the name again. 'Gakupo Kamui xoxo' was what Miku and Gumi read inside the card.

"This can't be right." Miku says as Gumi picks up the card and places it back inside the bouquet. She looks to the teen before replying "Why not?"

"Well, you remember their fight from the karaoke bar, right?" Miku says as she follows Gumi to Luka's office. She quickly runs back to pick up the score before catching up to the green haired girl.

"Yeah, I remember." Gumi replies. "So, what of it?" She asks.

"They didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, did they?" Miku comments as they enter Luka's office. Gumi quietly places the flowers on the desk, laying the card out in the open, before sneaking out and closing the door behind her, content with her work.

"Miku," Gumi says as they walk away from the office. "I've known Gakup and Luka longer than you have, and I know that something like a fight can't tear them apart for long."

"But it was more than just any fight!" Miku counters. "They were quiet upset at each other."

"But their feelings are real, none the less." Gumi finishes. Miku was stunned into silence as Gumi continues. "Just because of a fight that they have had, does not mean their feelings will go away. They've had these feelings for as long as I've known them."

"Then why haven't they done anything?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. I guess it's cause their both really stubborn." Gumi replies with a smile. Miku just sighs as she begins reading over the score.

Luka walks into her office, tired after a hard days work and walks to her desk, not noticing the flowers atop it until she sits down and sees the card. Curious, she looks at the flowers, admiring its beauty, before picking up the card and reading what was inside. She blushes as she sees the name before picking up the flowers and smelling their combined smell. Smiling, she looks to a vase to place them in. It was the small things she admired, and flowers were an easy way to earn her forgiveness.

Gakupo walks into his office, searching for some papers, before noticing a small box on his desk with a card atop it. He picks up the card and reads what it says. 'Luka Megurine xoxo' is written inside the card. Gakupo looks stunned for a moment as he opens the box and looks inside. Inside was a long lavender ribbon with a thin strip of pink running down the centre. Gakupo remembers seeing this ribbon in a store while Luka and himself were shopping for supplies for the company kitchen. He had begged, at the time, to go inside and buy the ribbon. He thought it would look wonderful to tie his hair back with, and wanted it so desperately. Luka ignored his request and continued down the row of shops. Gakupo had followed.

He pulls the ribbon out of its box and smells it carefully. It smelt fresh, like new clothing. He liked its sent as he smiles to himself. He would have to thank Luka when he next saw her.

Gumi smiles to herself as she sees Gakupo rush out of his office, the ribbon in his pocket was only showing its tip to the world. It had worked, for both Luka and Gakupo.

Gumi remembered Luka telling her about the types of flowers she loved to smell when she was a child.

She also remembered Gakupo complaining to her about a ribbon that he so desperation wanted to buy but couldn't cause Luka had all his money in a pouch to use for kitchen supplies.

Finding the flowers was a bit difficult but not imposable.

The ribbon was still for sale. Seemed that no one wanted to buy it, which went to show Gakupo's unusual taste in fashion.

All Gumi had to do was wait and see how things turned out.

Meanwhile;

"KAITO!" Mekio yells as the blue haired man runs out of her apartment, running with his jacket and scarf trailing behind him in his hand.

He looks over his shoulder, grinning wildly at a pissed off Meiko as she begins to chase after him with a fist raised.

"YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She yells down the hallway.

People passing by watch at the sight before them as echos of screaming and laughter chorus down the hallway.

Miku walks into the building, the door still open behind her, as Kaito runs past her.

She turns around, a stunned look on her face as she watches him run off into the distance as Meiko rushes past her.

Miku's face turned from stunned to completely clueless.

This was a normal occurrence for the tenets of the building, but Miku was yet to see it for herself. Now, she had witnessed the terror of Meiko's wrath as she saw Meiko tackle Kaito to the ground. Sighing and shaking her head, Miku goes inside the building and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

Meiko drags Kaito back inside the building, all to the amazement of the tenets present. Kaito just looks around, distressed, before giving up and allowing himself to be dragged.

Walking into Miku's apartment, Meiko dumps Kaito on the floor where a startled Miku sits eating her dinner and watches the sight. Kaito looks up at Meiko as she also dumps his jacket and scarf on him. "Now, you be a good boyfriend and spend dinner with your girlfriend, ya hear me?" Meiko scolds the only male in the room.

Miku blushes a little as Kaito glances at her briefly before turning back to the older woman. He opens his mouth to complain but receives a punch to the head before a single word could be spoken.

Nursing his throbbing head, Kaito glares at her to which Meiko returns to glare. "You can't spend most of your spare time with me and little with her, got it?" She says. "Your busy, I get that. But that doesn't mean you can't spend time with the one you love."

The word 'love' was received with blushes from both parties as Miku ignores them as best as she could while eating, while Kaito pulls the scarf off his head along with the jacket.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone. You know where I'll be if you _both_ need me, alright?" She finishes before leaving the room.

Miku turns to face Kaito.

Kaito looks at her before both turn away, blushing.

"I hope you don't think that I was avoiding you." Kaito says.

"I never thought that." Miku replies, although she somehow felt that it was true.

"I just needed to ask Meiko a few things." He begins to explain. "A few female things."

"And you couldn't ask me?" Miku counters. She could feel an unspoken anger rising up, one that she didn't want to show. She was stressed about the up coming concert, the song she was changing, the album she was making, the song she was to sing with Luka which she had just received. Not to mention that all her spare time was now filled with preparation for Christmas and what not, along with presents for everyone. She felt isolated from everyone.

"Well, no, I couldn't because it was about you." He replies.

Miku looks at him as he leans over and kisses her.

She felt her cheeks heat up as they break the kiss and look away from each other, both embarrassed, but for different reasons.

"Sorry." Miku murmurs before snuggling towards Kaito.

He looks over his shoulder and smiles down at her before leaning his back against hers. "Yeah, so am I." He replies.

Back at the company building;

Luka stretches her arms before looking down at the letter on the desk. She felt it was about time for her to do something nice for the one she adored.

True, she didn't show her true self around him, but she felt that if she did, her feelings would over come her and he would turn away, looking at her like she was a disgrace. But then again, she never smiled either because she was afraid to smile at him. She was running herself in circles, which was a very bad habit of hers.

But she was hoping to break that habit with a single letter addressed to the one she loved.

Gakupo pulls out the ribbon that ties his hair up and lets it fall before picking up the new one he had just revived and reties his hair. Picking up a mirror, which he keeps in his side draw, he examines the ribbon in his hair. He was, indeed, right when he thought it suited him, the pink stripe appearing to be the only thing keeping his hair up, making it a play on the eyes.

He smiles at his reflection, his reflection giving him the same smile, as he remembers the person who gave him the ribbon. A light blush graces his cheeks as he places the mirror down and looks at the gold chain that he had bought for her years before. He was too shy and nervous to present it to her at the time, and was planing to confesses to her when he presented the necklace to her. It was quiet an exquisite chain, a silver treble clef hanging loosely from it.

Gakupo just hoped he had the courage to give it to her this time.

Luka prayed that the letter would convey her feelings properly.

Miku begins to sing though the song for Luka.

Kaito listens with a coy smile on his face.

Gumi dances in a pub to the sound of a pumping beat.

Rin and Len slept like all good children should.

Meiko drinks with Haku Yowane, both getting dead drunk.

Teto wishes that she was actually in this story instead of just being mentioned.

Neru Akita tells her to shut up.

Haku wakes up with a hang over while Meiko continues to drool in her sleep.

The company CEO's come to a decision about the combined names of all the stars, including those from their partner branch.

But that is to be announced at another time.


	7. Love falling for love

I've been really lazy, haven't I? XD

I was planing on having this out on Christmas day but... well, I was being lazy.

I did, however, put a story out on the day, so I didn't exactly take back my promise.

But at least I've got it out.

Sorry for such a long delay. Shouldn't really take this long, and I feel really bad for making you all wait.

Thanks for sticking by me!

* * *

**Love falling for love**

The concert was now here, and Miku was more than worried about her performance.

She had got little sleep that night, due to Kaito and other tenets deciding to wake her up early for present giving. She knew it happened every year, but she thought they would of had the common curtsy to let her sleep and get some well deserved rest.

Rin and Len had both jumped on her while she was in bed sleeping, startling her and causing her some pain.

Kaito began to raid her kitchen in search of her well hidden presents.

Meiko was still drunk from the other night, with a struggling Haku holding up the brunettes weight.

Gumi sat on the couch, with Teto and Neru on either side, as she flicks the TV on and begins watching the early programs. To both girls' disappointment, there was nothing on.

Neru was busy with her mobile (as usual).

Miku was most startled when she saw Gakupo and Luka enter her apartment as well. That wasn't a sight you saw every day.

They all sat where ever they could as one by one, people started handing out presents for people to unwrap.

Miku was thankful she had friends like hers, but still missed her family and old friends. Christmas was one of the few times she didn't want to see her family out of fear that she would break down in tears.

Everyone stayed in her room, talking, eating, drinking (to Miku's disapproval) and most of all; laughing.

Christmas was a time for laughter, after all.

But it was also a time for people to get a good nights rest before being woken up at a ridiculous time in the morning for present giving with concert preparation during the whole day.

Miku stretches her arms as all singers go through their tech run, with little to no hiccups. Miku was pleased with herself at the end, yet with all of this perpetration, she still hadn't managed to practice the song with Luka. That was the biggest problem yet.

Rin and Len finish off their song, 'Gemini', before bounding off the stage and towards Miku who was hiding in the left wing. She was to go on soon and go through her version of 'Bad Apple: Xmas Edition'. Rin hugs her briefly before running of to get changed. Len smiles and waves before following his twin out of the room. Miku enters the stage, all prepared, and begins to sing.

Gakupo watches Luka as she tends to a few technical difficulties that the staff needed her help with. By the way he stood and hid, he could off been mistaken for her own private stalker, which was indeed not the case. He wasn't stalking her, just mealy watching.

Luka leaves the room and begins walking towards the stage, not noticing all the while the small pot plant that was following her. She was a little upset that she hadn't performed the song she and Miku were to sing together yet, but she was so busy that she had to wait until much later to do a quick sing though with the young singer.

A few people came up to her, needing her signature for some things because Gakupo was missing (he snickers behind the plant. He never liked signing papers in the first place) while others wanted her opinion on costume changes and lighting. All these things kept piling atop the woman to the point where she had no time to do anything for herself. Sighing, she begins working on the lighting and directing them to how it should be. Where was Gakupo at a time like this?

Kaito looks down at the ice cream in his hands like an expectant child as he sways towards the dressing rooms. Taking a small lick from the cold desert, he almost melts in pure delight. If it wasn't for Meiko, who just happened to be walking past, Kaito and ice cream would be a melted goop on the floor.

"Seriously," Meiko says as she sits Kaito down on a chair. He continues to lick his creamy desert without even acknowledgeable the presence of the older woman. "Start acting your age instead of a little child."

"Huh?" Kaito says with ice cream all over his face. Meiko laughs as she passes him a napkin, to which he vigorously wipes his face clean.

"See what I mean?" Meiko says.

Kaito sighs and nods his head as he finishes off the ice cream.

Teto was looking out the window of the female dressing room while Neru was still busy texting to her many friends on her mobile. It was a wonder to the pink haired girl as to how many people Neru insisted in texting in one day. Teto picks up a loaf of French bread and takes a bite from in, her eyes watering as she savours the flavour. "Now that's what I call bread." She says with her mouth full.

Neru looks up briefly before continuing with her insistent texting. The message she had just sent consisted of how bored she was waiting for her turn to sing, Kaito's excursion to get ice cream and Teto's usual claim of bread. Neru sends the message, happy with it, before quickly starting a new one. She just remembered something she forgot to say.

Rin dozed on the couch, oblivious to the other two girls in the room, as they were oblivious to her presence as well.

Len peels back the skin of a banana as a childish grin graces his lips. Revealing the fruit under the yellow skin, Len proceeds to eat the delicious fruit. He then had a sudden thought. He wonder if Rin was dreaming about steam rollers.

Haku was passed out in the same room as Meiko, Kaito and Len. She was drooling on the floor as a wondering hand searched for a missing liquor bottle.

Gumi was watching Luka and Gakupo from a distance, watching her handy work as both parties prepare their gift for the other. She smiles before bounding off towards the dressing rooms. There was still a concert going on.

Miku finishes her song to which she is told to go and take a break. The concert would be starting in a few hours and she, along with the other singers, needed their rest.

Concert time:

Miku, Teto and Neru just finished singing 'Triple Baka' and were walking off the stage when Luka stepped in front of Miku.

"I know this is sudden," she says, huffing a little. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go though the song quickly now."

Miku nods her head vigorously, ignoring the fact that she needed to change, and follows Luka to a small room with a mixer inside.

The concert continued as planed; Gumi decided to sing 'Campanella' and left the crowd both cheering and crying, Kaito sung 'Pane Dhiria' to which he left waving his arms in the air and blowing kisses to the audience. Rin and Len sung a duet together, 'Kokoro'. When the song was over, Len left the stage for Rin who sung 'Meltdown' with a violin playing along side her. Haku had woken up in time for her turn to sing. The song 'Daughter of White' wasn't the most cheerful song, but Haku was still drunk and tired. She just wanted to sing, get it over and done with, then sleep. Kaito and Len enter the stage for another song, 'Shotarella', which left many in the audience deeply disturbed, yet laughing at the same time.

The concert was going as planed, and in sooner than she had hoped, Miku was preparing for her duet with Luka.

Gakupo was watching from a distance as Miku and Luka both leave the room together. He knew they were to sing in a few mintues, but he really wanted to talk to Luka. They still hadn't spoken since the karaoke bar, and it was partly killing Gakupo to remain silent.

Watching them walk off, Gakupo realises that it was now or never for him to present to Luka his gift. If he was quick, he could confess before both females had to go on stage to sing.

He had to act, and quickly too!

"Luka!" He calls.

The woman turns around, her eyes locking on his in a fierce glare. "Where have you been?" She declares as his small smile fades. He didn't expect to get scolded.

"Oh, out and about." He replies casually. Miku looks over her shoulder to the sight behind her and smiles. It was all up to them now to tell each other how they truly felt.

Gumi walks out of the female change rooms to see Miku walking towards her, in the direction of the stage. "Hey Miku!" She calls, waving a hand in the air. "Where's Luka?"

Miku points behind her to which Gumi follows the line of sight to see Luka and Gakupo talking to each other. She beams with glee as she tip-toes towards the pair. She wanted to hear every juicy detail of their hidden love.

"Luka, I have something that I would like you to wear." Gakupo says. Inside, he jumps for joy as Luka looks at him, startled. He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a small box, tied with his old hair ribbon. She didn't have to know that he recycled his old ribbon and used it in this way. It wasn't a crime: he just didn't want to waste a perfectly good ribbon, that was all.

Luka takes the box gently from Gakupo's hands as she looks at it. She wasn't expecting a gift from him yet she felt joy at the token. She remembers the letter as she reaches for it.

"I have something for you as well." She says as she pulls out the letter and hands it to him. His reaction causes her to smile as he looks at the letter now in his hands. He begins to open it when she looks at him, shocked. "Don't open it now!" She says. He looks at her, a little puzzled, as she try's to find a good reason as to why he mustn't open the letter. "I would prefer you to open it in private." She splutters.

Nodding his head, he places the letter in his pocket as she heaves a sigh of relief.

Remembering the box in her hands, she opens it to see a gold chain with a treble clef hanging from it. She gasps.

It was simple, yet elegant and beautiful.

Gakupo smiles at her reaction as he takes the chain out of the box. She turns around to allow him to place it on her. Once done, she turns to face him again, the chain resting gently down her neck. His breath gets caught in his throat at the sight. She looked beautiful, and the chain matched her perfectly.

She looks down at the chain and smiles. "Does it suit me?" She asks.

He looks up at her and smiles before nodding his head. "It's perfect for you."

She blushes sligtly, before remembering who was standing before her to which she coughs into her hands and tries to hide her blush.

But her attempts were futile for he had already seen the light pink grace her cheeks.

"Luka, there's something I have to say." He says. She stops her frantic movements as she looks at him.

"Luka, I-"

"Luka!" Someone yells.

The pair turns to the voice to see Miku running towards them. "Luka! We need to hurry! We're on, _now!_" Miku says.

Gakupo watches as both Miku and Luka rush towards the stage and out of sight.

He sighs.

Just when he was about to confess, fate had to turn on it's heels and make a fool out of him.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he feels the crumple of paper and pulls out the letter.

It was the letter that Luka wrote for him.

He was alone now.

And it was semi private, to say the least.

With a grin that would put perverts to shame, he opens the letter and begins to read. His smile soon fades, replaced with a light blush of his own, as he reads word after word.

"Th-this is...!" He stammers. "This is a _confession!_"

Gumi slumps away as Miku and Luka run towards the stage. Miku just had to ruin the moment, didn't she? Gakupo was about to confess, and Luka had just given him her letter. Everything was working out, but in the end, neither confessed.

Sighing, she thinks of a new way for them to confess. Deep in her thoughts, she fails to hear Gakupo's wild war cry of love or the fact that he races past her at a speed so unlike him. She also fails to hear the startled cries of all backstage assistances or the fact that he had just hi jacked the stage and was standing in front of a large crowd, with both Miku and Luka on stage and ready to sing. She didn't even hear what he said into the microphone as he declares to the whole world (for the concert was being broadcast world wide, and live):

"LUKA! I LOVE YOU!"

Nope; she didn't hear a thing.

Pity too, for this was the moment she was waiting for.


	8. Love's Labours Part 1

I'm sorry that I lied about having this up in March.

I had a mental meltdown period and I also had a writers block. Those combined together is not a good combination.

Anyway, the last chapter will be more of an 'epilouge' so expect it to be shorter (and if not, horray for me~!)

Since I'll be done with this, I will be focousing on 'Dark Woods Circus' to hurry and get that finished. Woot! I'm on a roll today~!

Also, leave a comment of any sort cause, even if it's just to yell at me. Man, that makes me sound like an attention ****

... I did not swear *bolts out the door*

* * *

**Love's Labours (Part 1)**

Miku stares at Gakupo as he begins panting.

Luka is dumbfounded by the outrageous outburst.

Gakupo just now realizes how much of an idiotic thing he had just done.

He turns slightly to the crowd as all cameras are held on him. "Oh shi-"

"Gakupo?" He hears Luka say.

He turns to the woman, watching as she slowly walks towards him.

"Gakupo, what are you doing?" She asks.

He looks at the the mic in his hand as he thinks about it for a moment.

"I'm not even sure myself." He replies honestly. Then he remembers the reason and his face lights up. "I remember now!" He says. Grabbing her hands in his, he brings them together, grinning all the while. "Luka, my dear Luka," he breathes. "I read you're letter, I read it."

"You read the letter?" She replies.

He nods his head vigorously. "And I just had to respond. Luka: I love you too! I've loved you for years now, but I've been too afraid to convey my feelings to you. I thought you would reject me and I didn't know if I could bear with that. But now I know you feel the same way, I knew I couldn't wait! I had to tell you straight away, and I felt there was no better time than now. Luka, I was about to confesses to you when I gave you that necklace. So, I decided I would confess now."

"You, read my letter." She says, not asking but stating.

Gakupo nods his head as she shakes hers.

"What did I say?" She says. "I told you to read it in private."

"But I did!" He complains.

"No you didn't; you read it in a hallway."

"Yeah, and no one was around when I read it."

"So? It doesn't matter. You still read it." She gasps as the realization hits her. "You read it." A light flush graces her cheeks as Gakupo breaths out deeply.

"Yes, my dear Luka: I read you're letter. And I found it enlightening. I had no idea that you're feelings had bloomed to such proportions as a flower blooms in the spring."

Miku looks at the pair on stage, a little unsure as what to do, when she hears someone whisper her name. Turning around, she notices Kaito and Meiko standing off stage, both beckoning her towards them. Looking back at the pair momentarily, she stalks towards them. "What's going on here?" Miku asks.

Kaito shrugs his shoulders as the backstage crew begin to murmur among themselves. Some where complaining about the sudden change of things, others were auguring about how to remove Gakupo from the stage and progress with the rest of the schedule, while others were excited about this new development. Meiko was talking to some of the crew before answer Miku's question.

"I'm not to sure myself," she says. "But what I do know is that we need to get them ready to sing."

"Why?" Miku asks, following behind Meiko as she begins walking to the tech room. "We can't force them to sing, can we?"

"Yes we can." Meiko replies. Turning around, she faces the teen and places both hands on either shoulder of the younger girl. "Miku, I need you to gather Kaito and, if he's here, Ted and his sister Teto. Think you can do that?"

Miku nods her head as the older woman walks away. "But Meiko," she yells at the figure that was slowly vanishing from her sight. "What song are you planing on playing?"

The older woman looks over her shoulder and winks before yelling back "Cendrillon."

Miku gulps.

She hadn't sung that song in a while, let alone with everyone else. But if they could pull off the song, then it would lead to a spectacular finale.

Gakupo was still confessing his love to Luka, comparing her to a flower that blooms in spring to the smell of dew in the summer mornings, while Luka stood there and wondered how long it would take before someone from security would drag Gakupo off stage. Not that she didn't mind his company, she always enjoyed having him around. It was the fact that he blurted out his feelings for her on a live program while blatantly ignoring the microphone in his hand as he tells the world of her letter and the feelings she had conveyed to him in the form of written words. She could only imagine how frustrated Miku must be feeling right at that moment.

Looking over her shoulder, Luka notices that Miku was missing.

Her jaw drops.

When did the teen escape? And how?

"Luka?" The woman hears her name and turns to look at the man who spoke it. Her heart skipped a beat momentarily before regaining itself. That was strange. Her heart never fluttered before when he said her name. "Luka, are you alright?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

He looks upset at this remark as she begins to speak. "For one thing, Miku is missing. I think she somehow creeped off-stage without me knowing. Secondly, you're holding my hands too tightly and they're going numb." Gakupo nervously lets go of her hands, allowing the blood to flow through again along with the most unwelcome feeling of pins and needles. She shakes her hands before looking at the microphone in Gakupo's hands.

Gakupo follows her gaze and looks down at the microphone too.

"Uhhh, Luka," he asks. "Um, yeah, about the, ah, microphone-"

"Don't. No explanation is needed. You just picked it up without thinking, that's all." Luka fiddles with the mic in her own hands before turning back to him. "But that's just who you are, nothing we can do about it, is there?"

A smile creeps upon Gakupo's delicate lips as his gaze turns to something of loving sincerity. It was a strange sight for Luka, who had only seen the goofy or work-related seriousness on his face. Never had she seen him so, so... She couldn't even put words to it.

Other's watching on could only describe it as a look one gives to a lover: warm, affectionate, and full of love.

"Luka! Gakupo!" They hear someone shout.

Both turning their heads, they see Miku run on stage with three other people trailing behind her: Kaito, Teto and Ted, who looked like he had just been woken up from a comfortable nap.

Miku rushes up to the pair and grabs both of their hands, surprisingly the ones with microphones in them. Slowly, she lifts them to a comfortable position where one could easily hear someone sing.

Luka and Gakupo exchange a confused glance with each other.

"You guys better get ready to sing, cause we all are." Miku says as she rushes back to where Kaito is now standing, holding out a spare microphone to her.

"Sing?" Luka and Gakupo say together as music begins to play and the song 'Cendrillon' begins to play.

Miku and Teto begin to sing, while Luka still looks at them dumbfounded.

The intro was ending, and the first verse was about to begin.

Miku looks to Luka, a smile on her face, as Luka nods her head at the teen.

_'It seemed like only a dream where we danced till morning,  
The clock ticked away the magic ring.  
Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs,  
Three stpes at a single time to hide the dark truth._

_The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage_

_Dancing with clothes that would turn  
Back into miserable rags at night.'_

Meiko smiles as the six of them sing in tune with one another. She wasn't sure, at first, that her pan would work. But she was happy she had taken the risk in the end.

"Now remember," she says to the sound technician sitting next to her. "When I give the signal, you start. Got it?"

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll remember." He replies.

Smiling, Meiko leaves the room. Now all she had to do was gather everyone and prepare for the finale. And she didn't have much time to do so.

Rushing, she finds Rin and Len play red hands with each other. The pair look up as they hear Meiko enter their room.

She looks at them, puzzled, before shaking her head. "I need you two on the left wing now. Get ready to go on stage when the song ends." And with that said she left.

Rin and Len exchange a glance before getting up and hurrying to the left wing.

Meiko rushes to her change room where Haku was taking her nap. Picking up a horn, that she keeps for moments like these, she blares the sound at the sleeping woman.

Immediately, Haku wakes up and falls of the couch, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'. She looks up at the looming figure of Meiko.

"Right wing, stat." She says before leaving a dazed Haku on the ground. The woman rubs her head before slumping back onto the ground, her hand landing on the horn causing it to go off again.

She wakes with a start. "Alright, alright!" She declares, standing up. "I'm up already. Sheesh!"

Meiko spots Neru in the small kitchen area, sitting at the table while texting on her phone. Walking up to the teen, Meiko confiscates the mobile, causing the teen to look up at her angrily.

"You'll get this back after you perform on stage." Meiko says as she tucks the small mobile in her bra.

"I've already performed." Neru says smugly. She holds out her hand for the phone as Meiko shakes her head, wagging her finger at the same time.

"You have to perform again for the grand finale. Go to the right wing." And with that, she leaves the room.

Neru glares at the back of the older womans head in distaste before heading towards her new destination.

Gumi was sulking in the hallway when Meiko finds her. The young woman looks up before continuing on with her sulking pacing back and forth.

Meiko rolls her eyes before approaching the girl.

"What's the matter Gumi?" She asks.

Gumi looks up at her before sighing. "Oh, it's terrible Meiko!" She proclaims.

"I tried really hard to get Luka and Gakupo together! I planted flowers in Luka's office, her favorites of course. And I bought Gakupo the ribbon that he wanted, you know the one he had been eyeing for ages, and he's now wearing it. I even left a little note with their present! So I've been watching them all day, and just before Luka was about to sing, Gakupo walks up to her and is about to confess! I mean, just looking at him and I could tell he was. And Luka was about to do the same thing too! I could tell by the way she was looking all nervously at him. But just as they were about to confess, Luka gets called up onto the stage! It's a disaster!"

Meiko looks at her, a little stunned for words, before patting the girl on the shoulder. "Well I guess it wouldn't be a good time to tell you that Gakupo confessed to Luka on stage just moments ago on live television. And that everyone saw and heard it."

Gumi looks gob smacked at Meiko's remark.

"And I need you to go to the right wing and, when the song ends, to run on stage. You can even congratulate them if you want."

Gumi smiles and nods her head as she bounds towards the stage.

Meiok smiles as she herself joins the others.

The lights dim as the song ends. Gumi, in her enthusiasm, rushes on stage and tackle hugs Gakupo and Luka.

"I did it!" She cries as they look down at her in shock. "I got you guys together!"

Miku and Kaito stare at Rin and Len who bound onto the stage. "What are you two doing?" Miku asks.

"We're not sure ourselves." Len replies. "Meiko just said to go to the left wing for our finale."

"She asked all of us to come out." Neru continues. She glances at Meiko breifly, the look of utter distaste upon her face, before returning to Miku. "She has something planned, I can feel it."

"It's kinda obvious that she has something planed." Haku pipes in. "Just look at her."

They all turn to stare at Meiko who as pushing some of them into different places.

Those who were still standing near Haku all nodded their heads. "Yeah," Neru says. "Deffently has something planned."

Gakupo, Luka and Ted were pushed to the back, just behind a confused Miku and Kaito.

The next line consisted of Haku, Teto and Neru.

The line after that was Rin and Len leaving Meiko standing at the top of the bunch.

Everyone knew, right then and there, what was going on."Just follow along!" Miku says behind her as Meiko pics up her microphone and says into it "Thank you for coming everyone, and we hope you enjoyed our concert. This is a song sung by the 'All Stars' of both companies. Hit it!"

Music begins to play as the tuen for the song 'HONEY' blares on the speakers.

Luka looks to Gakupo with confusion as Miku smiles at them both. "Just follow along as best as you can!" She yells before joining in with the song.

Luka and Gakupo both shrug and smile as they begin to sing. Ted was already lost to the moment, having suck away at the first chance. Singing a duet with his sister was fine, and having to sing the same song with four others was fine with him too, but singing a song he had never sung before with a group of people just wasn't his cup of tea. So he snuck away. No one would really miss his presence.

The CEO's watch with smiles on they're face. They had finally found them, they're new 'All Stars' to represent the union between the two companies. They would tell the other's later, after they had finished singing. But the world already knew what to call this group by:

Vocaloid.

* * *

(Edit: I know Teto and Ted aren't 'Vocaloid' characters, but Teto is still pretty famous and is sometimes mistaken for one. So, please excuse the 'Utau' characters here and don't mind me calling them 'Vocaloid' characters. Thank~)


	9. Love's Labours Part 2

This is the finally chapter to this story. This was meant to be more of an 'epilogue' then a full chapter, but, as it turns out, it's pretty long.

Thank you to everyone who continued to read my story. It means a lot to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading my work.

I'm focusing on finishing 'Dark Woods Circus' before uploading any new fanfics. If there is a request out there, or a suggestion, let me know. I would be more than happy to consider it.

At the moment, for my new fanfic, it's a tie between 'Ouran High School Host Club' and 'Soul Eater'.

I will leave it up to you guys to decide which one I do next. Both have been started, but I wont really focus on any yet. Like I said, I want to finish 'Dark Woods Circus' before starting any new ones.

Again, thank you for reading 'Love Behind Screen Doors' and I hope you continue reading my future works.

Until next time, see ya~!

* * *

**Love's Labours (Part 2)**

- 5 months later -

Luka and Gakupo sit in Miku's apartment, watching the news as mention of they're relationship status rockets across the screen.

Luka groans in protest as she covers her face with a pillow, trying to hide herself from embarrassment while Gakupo searches for the remote franticly, forgetting in his frenzied search that he could just turn off the TV just as easily by pressing the button manually.

"Hurry and turn it off!" Luka cries in protest as the sound of the reporter reaches her ears.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Gakupo complains. "I just can't find the remote!"

"Well try harder!" Luka says when she hears the familiar (insert noise) of the TV turning off. Removing the pillow from her face, she looks up to see Gakupo still looking around for the remote.

"You should remember where you place things." A familiar voice says.

Luka turns around to see Kaito standing in the doorway, the remote in his hand while a small plastic bag hung in the other. She smiles meekly at him as Gakupo stops his frantic searching and looks up at the younger man. He smiles sheepishly up at Kaito before standing up and holding out his hand for the remote. Kaito returns the smile and places the remote in the outstretched hand.

Gakupo turns to Luka with a mischievous gleam to his eyes. "Luka~!" He says. "I fooouuund theeeeeeeeee remote!"

"Congratulations." Luka says. "And here is your prize." She flings the pillow that she was holding at Gakupo. The pillow hits him in the face then falls and lands in his outstretched arms.

"I would rather have a different kind of prize~!" He replies with a gleam in his eyes.

Luka rolls her eyes before looking up at Kaito.

"So," she says. "What are you doing here Kaito?"

"I could ask you guys the same thing." He replies as he places most of the contents of the plastic bag into the fridge. He then places the bag on the kitchen counter and walks towards Luka, before sitting down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're hiding from the Gumi." Luka says. "The girl's gone crazy ever since Gakupo and I started dating."

"Have you ever considered the fact that your relationship is what's getting her all hyped up?"

"We've been dating for five months... You would think she would have become accustomed to it by now."

"Not everyone gets over things as easily as you can." Gakupo says as he returns to Luka's side.

She glares up at him, but the glare no longer looked menacing to the man but instead proved how much he truly understood his partner.

To anyone else, it looked like a glare of death.

"So, you guys just decided to chill in here then." Kaito says.

"Yeah, we thought that it would be the last place where Gumi would look for us." Luka replies.

"But it won't be for long." They hear someone else say.

Turning around to face the front door, they see Teto standing with her back against the door, panting. The trio stare up at the girl for a while as she stares back at them.

"What?" She finally asks.

"Nothing." The three mumble as she walks over to sit by them.

"So you're running away from Gumi too?" Luka asks.

Teto nods her head. "That girl, she's all over the place at the moment. She keeps on saying how wonderful that all of us are now in our own little elite group and how we're all like a family now. She also keeps on mentioning you two and how it was all thanks to her that you got together. I can tell you, it's getting a little tiresome, so I went to the one place where she would never think of looking for me. But it turns out, we all seem to have had the same idea."

"Hey! I came here to surprise Miku, that's all." Kaito says in his defence. "I was planning on spending the night with her."

They all look at him and then, as if reading each others minds, raise they're left brow as a crocked grin creeps onto they're face. Kaito reals back in surprise before glaring at them all in turn.

"It was an innocent intention, I swear it was." He says.

"Course it was." Luka replies.

"Completely innocent." Gakupo comments.

"As innocent as a young man can be." Teto says.

Kaito sighs as the door to the apartment opens again. They all turn to look at who was the next person entering into the apartment.

"Neru?" They all say in unison.

The blonde teen looks at them with a plain look before walking towards the TV. She looks around a little before turning to the small group. "Where's the remote?" She asks.

Gakupo holds it up as she snatches it out of his hands and turns on the TV. It was left on the station that had the news about Luka and Gakupo plastered over it, but now the programme had moved onto a different program, a game show. Neru sits on the couch and pulls out her mobile. There was a slight pause as she checks the time before she starts texting away to some unknown friend.

A knocking on the door startles the four sitting on the floor as a voice echoes from the side. "Hey Miku," they hear Len call. "I've lost my key to your apartment. Do you mind letting me in? I brought some cakes."

Kaito stands and walks towards the door, opening it up to stare down at the young teen. Len's expression was one of shock horror as Kaito glares down at him.

"What do you mean by losing a key to her apartment?" Kaito asks quiet menacingly.

Len begins to sweat drop as his outstretched hand begins to twitch. "Uhhhh, Miku gave me a key when she first moved in." Len explains. "She said that if I ever wanted to come over, that I was free too. I swear that's all it was!" Len holds up both hands in defence as the young man before him continues to stare down at him.

"Len meant no harm." Rin says as she walks towards the both of them. She holds up her own plastic bag with drinks in it. "We just wanted to chill with Miku, drink and have fun together. Where is she anyway?"

"She's out." Kaito replies, his anger subsiding as he walks inside the apartment. Rin follows after him with Len closely behind her, closing the door as he enters. But a foot gets in the way, causing the door to open and reveal Haku who sleepily stumbles into the apartment, followed by an eccentric Meiko with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a bag of more drinks in the other. "Hey!" Meiko complains. "Why are you guys having a party and forgetting to invite me?"

"Don't you mean us?" Haku corrects as she slumps onto a kitchen chair.

"This isn't a party!" Kaito, Luka, Gakupo and Teto retort in unison.

Meiko looks at them all before smiling her drunken smile at them. "But everyone's here." She says.

"Except Gumi." Teto comments.

"What do you mean?" Haku replies. "Gumi's sitting right behind you."

Everyone freezes as Teto looks behind her to see the green haired woman stare back at her.

Teto jumps up in shock as Gumi rolls on the floor laughing.

Luka and Gakupo also jump in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Kaito asks, not jumping at the sudden realization that Gumi was in the apartment, but still surprised none the less.

"I've been here the whole time, duh!" She says through her fits of laughter.

"But when did you get here?" Kaito asks again.

"Like I said, I've been here the whole time. I knew you guys would come here to hide from me, so I decided to hide in here and wait for you." She laughs again. "Man, I can't believe you actually didn't notice me the whole time! I should become a ninja or something."

"Don't think too highly of your stealth skills Gumi." Neru says as she nudges the girl with her foot.

"So when does the drinking start?" Meiko asks.

"You're already drunk, Meiko. I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Rin complains as she pinches her nose.

"You still need to tell me why you have a key to Miku's apartment." Kaito questions.

"I told you: she gave it to me and said that I was free to come over at any time." Len says in his defence.

"Is there anything interesting on the TV right now?" Teto asks.

"Nah, just seems to be a game show right now. Quiet boring actually." Luka replies.

"If your so bored Luka, I could help 'entertain' you." Gakupo says with a mischievous gleam to his eye.

"Urgh... I don't feel too good." Haku comments as she slumps her head onto the table.

"What is going on in here?" Miku yells from the doorway.

All conversations in the apartment cease as all eyes fall on the green haired teen as she stands in her apartment doorway. Silence was the only answer she received before everyone started explaining there reasons for being in her apartment at once.

"You see, we were trying to hide from Gumi who..."

"... and so I said 'Why don't we go see Miku?' So Luka and I..."

"... it wasn't my idea to let everyone in, they were here before I got here..."

"... she went on and on about this whole 'Vocaloid' thing..."

"..."

"... and I brought some cake to share with us..."

"... told me he was coming over so I decided to come with some drinks and..."

"... heading to my apartment but Meiko saw everyone coming in so she dragged me..."

"... and we saw them having this massive party and I wanted in so I..."

"... hiding and waiting for them to come and they were so surprised, you should have been here!"

"All right, all right, calm down everyone." Miku says. "I can't make out a word any of you are saying! Try talking one at a time next time so that I can understand you all."

"Sorry Miku." They all says in unison, even Neru who didn't say a thing during the whole conversation.

"But I have to say," Miku says as she walks into the kitchen. "I don't think I'll have enough food for everyone."

"Then it should be fine if we get take out." Rin says. "Besides, its been a while since we all ate together, right?"

Miku smiles and nods her head.

"Then it's decided," Luka says as she picks up the phone. "We'll get take out and all have dinner together."

"Len, how many cakes did you bring?" Teto asks.

"I brought a lot, actually. I think there should be enough for everyone to have at least two." Len replies.

"How about you, Rin." Kaito asks. "Did you bring enough drinks?"

"Yeah. I brought heaps, cause I know that if there are any leftovers, I can always leave them here." Rin replies with a smile.

"Hey! Don't treat my home like a personal storage room." Miku complains.

"How much alcohol did you bring?" Gakupo asks Meiko.

"We brought enough to get ten people drunk!" Meiko retorts.

"By your standards, or by the average persons standards?"

"Hm? By mine of course!"

Gakupo hangs his head in despair at this realization as Meiko pulls out a bottle of strong vodka.

Haku had already fallen asleep at the table, her head tilt to the side.

Neru was still texting away, but soon decided to help Miku i the kitchen. She wasn't ruled by her mobile, she just liked to text people... a lot.

Luka smiles as she looks at all of her friends. Gumi was right: they were like a family.

Gakupo spots Luka smiling and inches closer towards her. "Luka," he says. "Why are you smiling?"

Immediately, Luka's smile disappears as she turns to look at her partner. "I don't know what you're talking about." She responds.

"Come on Luka, I saw you smiling just then. Don't try to hide it."

"I wasn't smiling you idiot."

"Yes you were, and I could see it."

"Maybe it was your imagination."

Gakupo leans in close and kisses Luka on the cheek. This causes Luka to blush as she looks down. "But I don't think so." Gakupo counters.

Turning slightly, Luka smiles briefly before returning the kiss Gakupo had given her, but decided to place it on his lips instead.

Every pair of eyes in the room were on them at that moment as all sounds of chatter stoped.

Luka glares at them as Gakupo smiles sheepishly. "No matter how many times I see it, it still looks weird." Miku says.

"And you think your relationship with Kaito was any different?" Luka retorts.

A crimson blush encases the teen's cheeks as Kaito laughs. "They're right." He says. "It was hard for everyone to get used to it. Give it time, and it'll grow on you."

"What, like a sore?" Teto asks.

"Or a boil?" Meiko adds.

"Or a wart." Neru mumbles.

Everyone erupts into laughter as they continue talking amongst themselves.

Luka and Gakupo smile at each other as Luka leans into her partner. "This is a change for the good, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, the best change there is." Was the reply she receives.

She smiles again as she watches her family before her.

"A story may end, but the sprit will always remain alive."

"What was that you said Luka?"

"Never mind. Just stop moving: it's hard to lean on you when you keep on changing positions."

He smiles down at her, a smile full of love and compassion for the woman before him. He kisses her forehead as he whispers into her ear, just low enough for just Luka to hear.

She smiles up at him and turns to whisper into his ear too.

Three little words hung in the air between them. The very same three little words that, until five months ago, they couldn't say to each other. Now, those three little words, which on they're own wouldn't hold the same significance as when placed together, was what they both where trying to say.

Just three little words.

**_'I_**

**_Love_**

**_You'_**


End file.
